camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Set's Cabin
Set's Cabin Description Set's cabin is bright red. On the door, there is a picture of Ra's sun barge. The walls on the inside look like the sahara desert, with thrones for the chairs. There is a set of doors that lead into the bedroom. Residents Counselor Lieutenant Members Automatons Not year round campers Inactive Up for adoption Former Members Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Set have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. # Children of Set have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. # Children of Set have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the affected area, the worse the scald. The area cannot be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive # Children of Set can create a short lived “storm of strife” which causes everything within it to change, warp, or break. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it; the larger the field, the more energy it drains.. # Children of Set can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. # Children of Set can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Set are innately stronger and faster in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. # Children of Set have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess Supplementary # Children of Set have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. # Children of Set have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Set to attack or flee freely. # Children of Set can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. Counsellor and Leitenant Only # In rare cases, children of Set have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits # Children of Set are cunning, and intelligent # Children of Set are able to adapt easily in desert environments. # Children of Set can be able to predict the weather and more specifically when natural disasters is going to occur. # Children of Set can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Treaties with other cabins Category:Cabins Category:Children of Set